


Терновник

by lachance



Category: Gintama, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они оба вернулись героями, но лучше бы не возвращались вовсе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Терновник

_Bird of Prey_  
 _Flying high_  
 _Am I going to die_  
The Doors

Слух о том, что в штаб возвращается из долгой поездки военный советник, разносится перед самым концом дня, когда уже закрывают склады, а рядовые тех отрядов, дежурство которых приходится на эту ночь, собираются расходиться по казармам. Кагами ловит его за руку в коридоре, коротко кивая на бумаги в своих руках, и молча распахивая папку. Хьюга склоняется, бегло читая несколько ровных строк, и поднимает взгляд, задумчиво глядя на застывшего перед ним капитана.

– Командующий уже в курсе?

Кагами кивает, и широкая улыбка расползается по губам, когда он против всякого внутреннего распорядка приваливается к стене и закрывает папку, подбрасывая ее на ладони.

– Он велел показать тебе.

– Он велел поймать меня в углу, как заговорщика, и показать служебный документ так, будто это правительственная тайна? – Хьюга хмурится, тяжело глядя прямо в лицо подчиненному, но Кагами так просто не пронять.

Он негромко смеется:

– Да, слово в слово.

– Теппей, – вполголоса бормочет Хьюга, потирая пальцами лоб, и выпрямляется, взмахом руки показывая Кагами, что он свободен.

Чувство юмора у командующего всегда было своеобразным. Впрочем, со временем Хьюга к нему просто привык. Пришлось привыкнуть, пока они плечом к плечу выполняли самую грязную работу во всем Эдо, пока назывались Рошигуми и находили больше поводов ненавидеть себя, чем гордиться тем, что делают.

Темные времена. Он вздохнул, поправляя очки и задумчиво глядя в темную узкую щель в дощатом полу. От Рошигуми остались одни воспоминания. И военный советник – единственный, кто пережил полицейский переворот без потерь.

Ханамия всегда умел выкручиваться.

Проходя узким коридором к залу собраний и раздвигая скрипнувшие седзе, Хьюга никак не может найти нужных слов, и они не появляются, даже когда он склоняется в глубоком поклоне, как того требует написанный им самим протокол, и садится напротив, опуская голову.

Киеши смеется:

– Нас же никто не видит, – говорит он легко и ласково, откладывая кисть в сторону, – к чему столько…

– Правила, – Хьюга раздраженно приподнимает плечи и поправляет очки, глубоко вздыхая, чтобы немного успокоить нервы.

– Существуют для тех, кто не может держать себя в руках без них, – его смех и в самые смутные времена делал реальность проще, низводил беды к дурным сюжетам бульварной литературы, а сейчас просто помогает Хьюге помнить, ради чего он здесь.

– Я пришел поговорить, – он снова кланяется и складывает руки на коленях, глядя в глаза сидящему напротив человеку прямо и жестко, так же, как и всегда.

– О Ханамии?

– Да, – Хьюга медленно кивает, испытующе вглядываясь в его лицо, но в знакомых чертах одна безмятежность. Теппей умеет держать свои эмоции при себе лучше них всех.

– Я рад, что он возвращается, – простые слова звучат так, будто более ничего добавлять не требуется, – это все.

Пару мгновений Хьюга продолжает держать зрительный контакт, прежде чем отвести глаза.

– Я понял.

*

– Меня зовут Ханамия Макото, – длинные волосы скрывают лицо, когда он легко склоняется, опуская голову, глубокий ровный голос звучит в тишине невероятно отчетливо, – я был одним из капитанов Рошигуми.

На мгновение он замолкает, прежде чем добавить с легкой, едва ощутимой насмешкой, от которой Хьюга чувствует, как в груди нарастает холодком тревога, похожая на дурное предчувствие:

– Более не совершил ничего, достойного упоминания.

Он садится, но тишина не рассеивается, делаясь лишь более густой, Хьюга чувствует напряженные взгляды капитанов, словно они – лезвие, застывшее в дюйме у горла, и уверен, что командующий ощущает то же самое.

За спиной Ханамии молчат, глядя прямо перед собой, те, кто пришел за ним, и Хьюга не замечает среди них знакомых лиц. Никого из людей военного советника он не встречал раньше.

Теппей сохраняет молчание, и первым на ноги поднимается Имаеши, чью безмятежную улыбку считать невозможно, и это раздражает, царапает, тревожит неотступно. Хьюга бы к нему спиной не повернулся, но командующий ему доверяет.

Впрочем, нельзя точно сказать, доверяет Киеши каждому из присутствующих, или никому.

Имаеши даже не кланяется – едва заметно горбится, и в голосе слышатся теплые дружелюбные нотки, когда он говорит:

– Будет интересно работать бок о бок с тем, – ленивые сглаженные интонации, обманчиво мягкий голос – его речь считать еще сложнее, чем лицо, – кто может так гордо признаться в собственном ничтожестве.

Лицо Ханамии каменеет, но потом он, быстро справившись собой, улыбается широко, весело и впервые за время собрания – очень по-настоящему. А Теппей коротко усмехается, прежде чем расхохотаться, запрокидывая голову и откидываясь назад на локтях. Громкий, искренний, абсолютно неуместный смех первым подхватывает Кагами, а потом веселье будто волной проходит по рядам, улыбается обычно сдержанный Куроко, недобро ухмыляется Аомине. Обстановка разряжается сама собой.

– Я знал, – с трудом произносит сквозь веселье Теппей, выпрямляясь и складывая подрагивающие от смеха ладони на светлую столешницу, – что вы точно друг другу понравитесь.

Ханамия улыбается, на мгновение мелькают между бледных губ острые зубы, Имаеши молча склоняет голову к плечу. Никто не предлагает мира и никто не объявляет войны.

Хьюга опускает голову, глядя на собственные колени, на листы бумаги, лежащие перед ним. Собрание обещает быть долгим.

*

– А теперь то, о чем я хотел поговорить за закрытыми дверями, – мягкий голос и опущенные плечи – всем своим видом он пытается показать собственную безобидность, и это выглядит уже не так фальшиво, как спокойная речь на собрании, – я привез оружие.

– Ты привез войну, – жестковато цедит Хьюга, и Ханамия оглядывается на него с обидой и недоумением.

– Ты всегда подозревал меня черт знает в чем, – смех у него тихий, неприятный, – а ведь я был на твоей стороне с самого начала.

– Пока тебе это было выгодно – да, – пару секунд он смотрит на чужой жесткий профиль, а потом ловит напряженный взгляд командующего, в котором сквозит недвусмысленный приказ остановиться.

– Поздно пытаться меня осудить, – Ханамия пожимает плечами, – мы победили, а победителей не судят.

– Твои победы приносят больше крови, чем все наши поражения.

– А их было немало, да? – Смех – шуршание змеиной чешуи по земле, взгляд оказывается темным, пронзительным, слишком откровенным, чтобы позволить себе не ответить, но он не успевает.

– Хватит, – одно короткое слово командующий произносит жестко, отрывисто, глядя прямо перед собой, а потом привычно тепло улыбается, – продолжай Макото.

– Джунпей остался все таким же недоверчивым, – он вздыхает, а Хьюгу передергивает от звуков собственного имени так, будто рука, занесенная для удара, остановилась в считанных дюймах от его лица, – но вы, командующий, не поддались еще его паранойе?

– Я доверяю тебе, – просто отзывается Киеши, спокойно глядя ему в глаза и не отводя взгляда, – так же, как доверял раньше. Хватит пустых перепалок, расскажи об оружии.

– Гранатомет для Кагами задержали на таможне, – он смеется, откидываясь назад на вытянутых руках, – но немецкие револьверы оказались лучше, чем я мог предположить.

– Оружие офицера – его меч, – Хьюга раздраженно смотрит на собеседника, чуть наклоняясь вперед и поглаживая пальцами темные ножны, лежащие у ног, – и его совесть.

– Надеюсь, я не увижу, – тихо и медленно отвечает он, поворачивая голову, и Хьюга сглатывает, глядя на то, как длинные пряди скользят по воротнику, открывая беззащитную белую шею, – как ты пытаешься одной совестью победить отряд Джои, – тревога и предупреждение во взгляде мешаются с издевкой – хлесткой, липкой и неприятной.

Теппей качает головой и глубоко вздыхает, словно пытаясь сдержаться. На пару мгновений в зале повисает тишина, а потом Ханамия добавляет:

– И мои мечи тебе тоже должны понравиться.

*

Лезвие, преграждающее путь, почти светится в темноте. Он уходит от удара на одних беспощадных рефлексах, с силой давящих на плечи, вынуждая упасть на колени, чтобы меч прошел над головой. Коротко выдыхая, он смотрит вперед, где в непроглядной черноте внутреннего двора виднеется высокая фигура. Улыбка змеится по губам, когда Хьюга рывком поднимается на ноги, прижимаясь к стене и стягивая шарф с шеи. Его приходится швырнуть под ноги, прямо на влажную после вечернего дождя землю, зато без белой ткани у самого горла он тоже практически невидим.

Из тьмы слышится смешок, а потом лезвие со свистом проходит в дюйме от его тела, хрустко царапая стену справа. Возможно, противник видит его не так отчетливо, как хочет показать. А возможно, просто щадит.

Хьюга не торопится обнажать оружие, одна единственная вспышка фонаря в руках ночного дозорного, расступившиеся на мгновение тучи – и придется драться на равных, а Ханамия быстрый, слишком быстрый для того, чтобы выходить против него в открытую. Под его ногами хлюпает вода, когда Хьюга пробирается вдоль стены, и этого единственного звука противнику достаточно для того, чтобы знать, куда бить. От атаки – на этот раз беспощадной, – он едва успевает уклониться, падая на колени. Ханамия смеется, со скрежетом проводя чем-то металлическим по лезвию – кажется, на его пальце было кольцо.

Ножны оттягивают пояс, от необходимости прятаться, сливаясь с тенями, становится тошно – он не Тецуя, шпион из него паршивый. Игра в прятки во тьме – не его роль.

Хьюга глубоко вздыхает, прежде чем аккуратно достать меч, молясь о том, чтобы не скрипнула жесткая кожа, не царапнула стену стальная рукоять. Слабый отблеск на лезвии Ханамия, кажется, не замечает, или делает вид, что не замечает, темный силуэт замирает в паре шагов, слышно, как он втягивает носом воздух, каждый звук в кромешной темноте звучит невероятно отчетливо.

– Медлишь, – вдруг мягко произносит он, и в два шага пересекает расстояние между ними, вжимая противника в стену и сцепляя жесткие пальцы на горле под дернувшимся кадыком. Хьюга успевает сделать один глубокий жадный вдох, прежде чем кислорода не становится, и меч едва не выпадает из рук, когда по телу от позвоночника прокатывается судорога.

– Ты, – хрипло выдыхает он, прежде чем из последних сил выгнуться, рискуя на самом деле задохнуться, и почти вслепую ударить противника клинком по спине – глупо, наотмашь, даже не лезвием, но вполне достаточно для того, чтобы он отшатнулся, разжимая ладонь, – медлишь.

Последнее слово едва удается выговорить, горло саднит, а под кожей нарастает тупая боль – утром будут синяки. Отчетливые, безусловные следы чужих сильных пальцев. Ханамия выпрямляется рывком, без паузы переходя в атаку, пары мгновений на то, чтобы успокоить боль, ему оказывается вполне достаточно. У Хьюги до сих пор звенит в ушах, и каждое движение выходит нечетким, смазанным, он едва успевает уклониться от удара лезвием по ногам, но к тому, что противник, не выпрямляясь, бьет его круглым навершием в живот, оказывается не готов и сгибается пополам, широко открывая невидящие от боли глаза. Ханамия смеется, отбрасывая меч в сторону, и с силой нажимает ладонями на лопатки, вынуждая упасть на колени. Когда жидкая грязь хлюпает под ногами, он успевает подумать, что это конец, и облегчения эта мысль не приносит. Смерть в бою – честь, но бой с Ханамией лишен понятий чести, как таковых.

– Ты проиграл, – мягко произносит он, подбирая оружие, и Хьюга закрывает глаза, но вместо свиста, с которым лезвие рассекает воздух, слышит лишь тихий шорох, с которым Ханамия убирает меч в ножны на поясе.

Поднимая голову, он видит, как противник улыбается – весело и немного безумно. Протянутая ладонь в темноте кажется белой и очень тонкой.

– И мне нравится видеть тебя проигравшим.

Он цепляется за чужую руку, больше не слушая слов, слова Ханамии – сор под ногами, сор, под которым скрывается сухая, растрескавшаяся земля. Пройдет дождь – и на земле вырастут цветы.

Хьюга поднимается с колен и дергает его на себя, обнимая за плечи. Руки Ханамии замирают на пару мгновений, прежде чем очертить контур лопаток под формой. Губы легко касаются шеи у самого уха, тихий шепот едва различим даже в этой полной, кромешной ночной тишине, но он различает:

– Без тебя было скучно.

Он медлит, раздумывая, прежде чем ответить так прямо и честно, как только может:

– Без тебя совсем ничего не было.

*

От одинаковых улыбочек офицеров разведкорпуса на вторые сутки начинает выворачивать. Жесткая ткань формы давит на грудь – хочется оттянуть ворот рубашки, надавить лезвием ножа и одним резким движением потянуть вниз, не боясь поранить грудь и живот. Хочется… для начала хочется, чтобы его перестали допрашивать.

– Часть моего отряда осталось на Хоккайдо, – Ханамия откидывается на жесткую спинку стула, барабаня пальцами по колену не столько от нервов, сколько от нетерпения, – хочешь, прикажу прислать тебе открытку?

– Пожалуйста, – ровно произносит человек напротив, не сводя пустого взгляда бледно-голубых глаз с его лица, – отвечайте по существу, военный советник.

Глаза у него, как у куклы на пружинке – нелепой игрушки с лобового стекла автомобиля, – красивые, бессмысленные и почти бесцветные. Ханамия думает о том, как расцвело бы это глупое лицо, если бы он взрезал уголки бледного рта и рванул бы лезвие сначала вправо, затем влево, прорезая в мягкой коже широкую улыбку.

Думать об этом оказывается так приятно, что он не сразу слышит вопрос:

– Какова была цель вашей операции?

– Можешь спросить у суперинтенданта, – Ханамия равнодушно пожимает плечами, – если в бордель пустят несовершеннолетнего.

Куроко даже не морщится, и от этого становится еще скучнее.

– Я подам запрос, – вздыхает он, захлопывая толстую папку, лежащую на столе, – и позже мы продолжим этот разговор. А пока, пожалуйста, не покидайте Эдо.

– Ты мне приказываешь? – Ханамия с удовольствием облизывает губы, чувствуя, что теперь наконец стало интересно, и подается вперед, опираясь локтями о столешницу. Рана-улыбка встает перед глазами сама собой, нож нужно вести очень медленно, если он хочет услышать, как лезвие царапнет нижнечелюстную кость.

– Я приказываю, – Киеши улыбается, прислоняясь плечом к стене, но теплая улыбка не смягчает смысл его слов, – не покидай пока Эдо. Иначе, – многообещающая ухмылка струится по губам, не касаясь глаз, – мы можем не успеть сходить выпить.

Ханамия криво улыбается, поднимаясь на ноги и напоследок представляя, как от нижней челюсти поведет лезвие вверх, наискось прорезая бледную щеку к скуловой кости. Мальчишка смотрит в ответ так, будто читает его мысли, и от этого на мгновение передергивает. Он отводит глаза.

Во взгляде у командующего – никакой угрозы, ни единого темного намека. Но легче от этого не становится. Выходя из допросной, он чувствует себя так, будто его только что посадили на поводок и велели сидеть смирно, напоследок потрепав по голове. Будь хорошим мальчиком, Макото. Твои руки связаны, Макото.

Он почти доходит до казарм, когда позволяет себя коротко зашипеть сквозь зубы, с силой ударяя кулаком в стену, ярость требует выхода и немедленно. В полутьме узкого коридора он вспоминает, что напротив казарм, кажется, пару лет назад начинали строить додзе. Тренировка – тоже хороший выход, если ему нужна холодная голова.

Пару мгновений он стоит, прижавшись лицом к стене, а потом отталкивается, на ходу разворачиваясь, и выходит на улицу, вздрогнув, когда в лицо ударяет прохладный ветер. Ярость больше не вскипает, затуманивая голову, но настроение испорчено безнадежно.

*

Лезвие деревянного меча рассекает пыльный воздух. Раз, другой, третий. На втором десятке Хьюга закрывает глаза, сосредотачиваясь на том, как двигаются под кожей кости, мышцы, сухожилия, как едва заметно скользит в ладони деревянная рукоять, и перестает считать. Теппей когда-то говорил, что тренироваться надо до тех пор, пока на ладонях не останутся кровавые мозоли, а потом смеялся, ероша ему волосы и поправляя очки на переносице. Сам Хьюга над тренировками не смеялся никогда.

Взмах, другой, третий. По полу струится сквозняк, ветер кладет к порогу обрывок бумаги, а потом схватывает, унося дальше в сторону ворот. Пальцы начинает саднить быстро. Хьюга старается сосредоточиться на том, чтобы сохранить один темп и силу удара. Рукоять боккена кажется почти гладкой на ощупь, отполированной десятками ладоней, и приходится сжимать ее очень крепко.

Человек рубит дерево, а потом дерево стирает его руки в кровь. Ханамия уходил, теперь он вернулся. Его допрашивают постоянно, но что он может сказать, связанный десятками приказов. Только ядовито усмехаться и изводить разведкорпус.

Лезвие вспарывает воздух. Ладони саднит. Вспоминать разговоры, выстраивать неровные, срывающиеся линии между прошлым и настоящим – больно так же, как продолжать удерживать рукоять, даже когда с пальцев начинает капать кровь. Сейчас до этого еще не дошло, но Хьюга помнит, что это такое.

В семнадцать они прозвали его Пауком и немного ненавидели за недобрый ум так, как только и могут ненавидеть подростки – отчаянно и бездарно. А Ханамия приходил на рассвете и сидел на пороге додзе Киеши до тех пор, пока тот со вздохом не соглашался его пустить, впрочем, так никогда и не признавая учеником.

Худой темноволосый мальчишка на пороге – Хьюга помнил его очень хорошо. Длинная тень на потертой древесине, злая, глумливая улыбка, упрямые черные глаза.

«Я – Ханамия Макото».

Сначала он увидел в Хьюге равного соперника, но быстро понял, что ошибся, и равны они не были никогда. А молчаливое принятие чужых способностей осталось.

Ладони жжет, по лбу струится пот, заливая глаза, Джунпей отвлекается, чтобы стереть влагу с лица, и прежний темп восстановить уже не удается, кажется, он начинает все делать гораздо медленнее, но это неважно. Ноют от монотонного напряжения мышцы, в горле – сплошная горечь.

Теппей однажды сказал, что рано или поздно Макото сорвется, и лучше в этот момент не быть рядом с ним, но Хьюга не услышал. А потом началась война, разметавшая их по разным уголкам страны, и Паук остался плести сети сначала вдоль всего побережья острова Хонсю, потом – на Хоккайдо. До полиции и регулярных войск не так часто доходили сплетни из морского флота, но о Ханамии он в те годы слышал много. И половину услышанного предпочел бы не знать. Впрочем, думать о нем было некогда, получалось только тосковать – отчаяннее, яростнее, чем он мог бы предположить, когда они просто иногда тренировались вместе в глуши на самом краю пыльного света.

Приходится снова остановиться, потому что дыхание срывается, каждый выдох вырывается из горла со свистом. Он садится на прохладный дощатый пол, скрестив лодыжки, и кладет боккен перед собой, пытаясь отдышаться. Ладоней он почти не чувствует, выше локтя осиным роем гудит боль.

Они оба вернулись героями, но лучше бы не возвращались вовсе. Хьюга с силой проводит ладонью по лицу, пытаясь придти в себя, ветер ударяет в спину, когда чужие тихие шаги замирают на пороге, и ему не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы знать.

– На сегодня разведкорпус со мной закончил, – в голосе больше смеха, чем злости и раздражения, как это было в первые несколько дней, – может, сходим выпить?

Хьюга рывком поднимается на ноги и улыбается, оборачиваясь.

*

Его подрагивающая, неуверенная улыбка – первое, что видит Макото, закрывая за собой седзе и на ходу застегивая рубашку. Одна из пуговиц перекашивается, и приходится все начинать заново, а руки трясутся так, что ему едва удается нащупать петли. Стены перед глазами подергиваются рябью, будто по центру комнаты полыхает костер, готовый ошпарить лицо.

Он садится напротив Хьюги так плавно, как могла бы сесть женщина, но в этом ничего от желания соблазнить – сплошь попытки удержать равновесие. На столике между ними – чайник и чашки, и Ханамия смеется, и ему даже удается не выплеснуть половину на столешницу, разливая чай на двоих.

Женщины остаются за стеной в ожидании, когда их позовут, но Ханамия не хочет их звать. Он хочет выплеснуть горячий чай Хьюге в лицо и услышать, как он вскрикнет, глупо прижимая ладони к обожженной коже, а потом посмотрит на него с ужасом, и тяжелые остывающие капли будут капать с ресниц, с кончика носа.

– Я привел добропорядочного полицейского в бордель, – насмешливо тянет он, и язык заплетается так, что окончания слов звучат неотчетливо, – есть чем гордиться.

Хьюга вздыхает, нервно оглядываясь – сейчас в нем больше от семнадцатилетнего подростка, чем в те времена, когда ему на самом деле было семнадцать. Когда им обоим было семнадцать. Когда Ханамии впервые пришлось задуматься о том, как хрупки настоящие вещи, и о том, что именно удерживает его от того, чтобы сжать пальцы на чужом беззащитном горле.

Оказалось, что ничего.

Чай оказывается совсем безвкусным. Хьюга делает глоток и морщится, отставляя чашку в сторону. На то, чтобы подобрать нужные слова, ему требуется мучительная пауза – открывает и закрывает рот он настолько глупо, что Ханамии почти становится интересно.

– Почему это место вообще существует?

– Что? – Сначала ему кажется, что он не понял вопроса, потом оказывается, что о подобных очевидных вещах чудовищно сложно говорить вслух. – Ято, Харусаме и Кихейтай, – Ханамия раздраженно пожимает плечами, проводя кончиками пальцев по краям чашки, – этого недостаточно?

Кихейтая Акаши Сейджуро – он знает точно, – достаточно для оправдания любой чудовищной несправедливости на земле.

– Это неправильно, – Хьюга хмурится, отвечая так просто и жестко, что становится очевидно – он не протрезвел, он просто и не был пьян, – мы ведь…

– Шинсенгуми, – он склоняет голову к плечу, улыбаясь так мягко, как только может, и от собственной гримасы в отражении на полированном дереве за спиной Хьюги передергивает его самого, – и мы всегда поступаем правильно. И никого никогда не предавали. Разумеется.

Хьюга опускает голову, чувствуя, как жар заливает грудь и лицо. Слова о том, что они оба знают, как закончили существование Рошигуми, даже не нужно проговаривать. Общее прошлое обжигает гортань, как дешевый алкоголь, и теперь ему правда хочется выпить, но на столике только чай.

На столике чай, за стеной женщины. Одна из них уже ушла, получив деньги от Ханамии за сорок минут тишины за седзе, еще кто-то надеется получить деньги от Хьюги. Он смотрит на собеседника. Ханамия улыбается, быстро облизывая узкие бледные губы, и во взгляде сквозит что-то жадное, что-то жаркое, не имеющее никакого отношения к прошлому.

Только к будущему.


End file.
